Seduciendote
by Haku Dleifder
Summary: Yoruichi lo tiene todo y nada, un día de aburrimiento da un paseo por un centro comercial, encontrandose con una chica que le llama la atención, pero tendra que seducirla porque la menor dice ser "normal" ¿lograra hacerlo?
1. Primero: Conocela

Se me ocurrió otro... de donde, ni pregunten!, solo que en este Soi Fong ni conoce a Yoruichi, ni es su maid, ni su discipula, ni nada, es una chica cien por ciento hetero T-T, o al menos eso cree ella

Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes... ni Yoruichi y mucho menos Soi-chan ToT

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1- Primero: Conócela<strong>

Yoruichi Shihouin… una mujer de tan solo veintiún años, de estatus social alta, con todo en el mundo, pero… extrañamente no tenía una relación amorosa con nadie. Sin nada que hacer, decide ir a casa de su amigo Kisuke…

-Kisuke!- le gritó luego de tocar el timbre unas seis veces

-ah!, Yoruichi-san… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó abriendo la puerta

-pues venía a… a nada, ¿tienes algo que hacer?-

-no… ¿quieres pasar?-

-no… quiero que salgamos a hacer algo-

-bueno, espérame aquí, me pongo los zapatos y nos vamos- el hombre volvió a entrar y a los minutos salió –ya esta…-

-vámonos entonces- ambos entraron al convertible de la mujer y se fueron por allí, luego de dar varias vueltas se detuvieron en el centro comercial, donde habían muchos estudiantes de bachillerato

-que lindas chicas- dijeron ambos mirando a todos lados menos al frente

-al menos tenemos algo muy en común- dijo Urahara sonriendo

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó volviendo a poner la vista al frente

-la chicas!-

-cierto!, oh… mira esa- señaló a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos violáceos

-esa es Rukia!, la hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki-

-bah!, ni siquiera me había llamado la atención- estaban tan concentrados en las chicas que no vieron que el semáforo se puso en rojo y casi arrollan a alguien

-Ey! Idiota!, ¿qué acaso no sabes conducir?- una chica de ojos grises y cabello azulado corto, con dos trenzas largas, vestida con un uniforme escolar los miraba con el ceño fruncido

-disculpa- dijo Yoruichi

-¿disculpa? ¿Y si me hubieras arrollado hubieras dicho disculpa?-

–No estaba muy atenta que se diga- la morena frunció el ceño

-claro que no lo estabas!-

-ok, cálmate… ¿quieres que te invite algo para que te calmes?-

-¿ahora piensas comprarme?- esa chica era de las que se hacían rogar

-oye calma… solo es para que te sientas bien ¿quieres o no?-

-no, gracias-

-por favor…- insistió la morena

-bueno… eres una chica no veo porque no…-

-no es de las inclinadas Yoruichi- susurró Urahara

-ya verás que sí- la mujer salió del auto –Kisuke… acapara el auto en el estacionamiento-

-claro… luego nos vemos en el tercer piso-

-claro como quieras- dicho esto entro al centro comercial con la chica –y… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Yoruichi mientras miraba un lugar en el cual tomar algo

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-mmm… supongo que… te lo diré después-

-como gustes- la chica miraba su reloj de pulsera

-si tienes una cita puedes irte-

-no… es solo que… bueno… si pero…- se puso nerviosa, lo que de alguna manera le gusto a Yoruichi

-¿es de los que se tarda?- se decidió por un helado, así que fueron a una heladería

-sí, algunas veces- la chica hacía la fila cruzada de brazos

-entonces… ¿cómo se llama el afortunado?-

-b-bueno… en realidad solo es un amigo… nada más-

-jajajaja… ¿te gusta?-

-e-etto… d-deja de acosarme con preguntas que no debería de responderte! Extraña-

-calma…-

-Yoruichi!- Urahara se dirigía hacia ella corriendo

-¿Qué quieres Kisuke?-

-es que… te están buscando para atender un asunto de la empresa-

-¿qué? ¿no pueden molestar en otro momento?-

-es urgente-

-presta acá…- le quitó el celular al hombre, y se alejó un momento de la chica

-hola linda- dijo Urahara sonriéndole a la chica

-qué horror- la chica volteó la mirada

-y… ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?-

-no… pero si me propones algo tendré que estudiar para la prueba del domingo- dijo sarcásticamente

-los domingos no tienes clases-

-claro que sí!, es una nueva ley en Japón ¿no lo sabías?-

-no…- recibió un golpe en la cabeza

-tonto!, no era tan urgente… ahora date un paseo por allí mientras hablo con… con… la chica que casi arrollo-

-bueno… te compraré unos pendientes-

-eso suena bien, también un collar… que sea de oro, o diamantes! … pero págalos tu!-

-ok…- el hombre salió de la tienda

-y… ¿en qué estábamos?-

-en tu nombre… Yoruichi-

-¿te lo dije?-

-no pero el sí me lo dijo-

-diablos!, Kisuke corta la inspiración- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Soi Fong-

-¿disculpa?-

-mi nombre es Soi Fong-

-bueno… mi apellido es Shihouin-

-Shihouin Yoruichi… he escuchado ese nombre, ¿no es tu apellido el nombre de las empresas de electrónica?-

-Empresas Shihouin… si…-

-wao!, eso es impresionante!- dijo la chica sorprendida

-si bueno… y… ¿qué helado quieres?- preguntó mirando que había –pediré un banana Split-

-mmm… no lo sé… sería algo irrespetuoso pedirte algo muy costoso, tomando en cuenta que eres una simple conocida-

-vamos!, ¿no esperas a alguien?-

-en realidad… si, pero… no creo que venga…-

-¿por qué?-

-porqué… tiene novia y… en realidad ya me había cancelado… porque tenía planes con ella y… etto… estaba a punto de irme justo cuando casi me arrollas-

-que imbécil!- dijo Yoruichi –quiero un banana Split!- dijo alzando la voz –mira que despreciar a una bella chica!-

-claro- dijo la mujer de la caja

-e-espera… ¿comerás eso tu sola?-

-no, las estudiantes deben comer y tu comerás eso conmigo!-

-p-pero…-

-serían dos mil yens-

-ya que tu cita fue cancelada… tendrás una cita conmigo- dijo Yoruichi pagando

-c-chotto…-

-sin peros!-

-b-bueno…-

-y cuéntame… ¿te gusta ese chico?- recibió la factura y se dirigió a la vitrina en donde elegiría los sabores

-n-no… es solo mi amigo-

-ajam… ¿qué te gusta de él?-

-sus ojos dorados… e-espera deja ya de sacarme información-

-¿son dorados?-

-si…-

-los míos también…así que también te gusto ¿eh?- dijo jugando un poco con la chica

-si… NO!, es que…-

-jajajajaja… eres muy simpática Soi-chan- la chica se sorprendió -¿puedo llamarte así no?, después de todo… somos buenas conocidas, que sea de mantecado, chocolate, fresa, ron con pasas, torta suiza y… ¿más mantecado?, si eso… amo el mantecado tanto como la leche- pidió los sabores

-ah… ¿haces amistades así de fácil?- preguntó de repente Soi Fong

-normalmente… si-

-¿en serio?-

-claro!, mira… aquellas chicas que van por allí son Orihime y Tatsuki-

-¿Tatsuki?-

-si ¿la conoces?-

-es la novia de… Ggio-

-¿el chico que te gusta?-

-sí, NO!, deja de jugar conmigo!-

-eso deberías de decírselo a él-

-no lo entiendes… el cambia de novia cada tres días…-

-¿y por qué te gusta un chico así?- miró al hombre que preparaba el helado –con mucha leche condensada- volvió a mirar a Soi Fong –es tonto-

-daría millones por ser una en su lista- dijo entrando en su mundo

-hola! Soi Fong… llamando a Soi Fong desde la tierra responda!-

-ah ¿qué?-

-¿por qué te gusta un chico así? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te desechará como a ellas?- volvió a voltear hacia el hombre –corrección… bastante leche condensada- miró a Soi Fong

-pues… no lo sé… solo siento que yo sería su última chica-

-claro que lo serás- dijo sonriendo –si te deja lo asesinaré- su voz sonó algo tétrica

-OYE!-

-su helado señorita ¿quiere dos cucharas?-

-si, por favor- Yoruichi recibió el helado y se sentó en una de las mesas siendo seguida por la menor –itadakimasu!-

-ah… itadakimasu- dicho esto comenzó a comer. Luego de haber terminado el helado salieron del lugar, Yoruichi cogió el bolso de la chica ofreciéndose a llevarlo, caminaron un momento por el centro comercial…

-entonces…- Yoruichi habló luego de estar caminando en silencio por varios minutos, haciendo que la chica volteara a verla -¿qué edad tienes?-

-dieciséis ¿y tú?-

-¿qué edad te parece que tengo?- pregunto sonriéndole

-debes tener unos…- Soi Fong la miró fijamente –dieciocho… no… veinte-

-veintiuno… pero me encanta que pienses que tengo dieciocho-

-no pareces tener veintiuno… y… ¿normalmente caminas con extrañas por el centro comercial?-

-no pero… haré una excepción hoy… ¿tu lo haces normalmente?-

-tampoco… también haré una excepción hoy- miró su reloj de pulsera nuevamente –ah! Tengo que irme ya…-

-¿quieres que te lleve?-

-no, gracias… etto… gracias por todo, sobre todo por no arrollarme y… mmm… ¿nos vemos?- dijo esto último comenzando a alejarse con algo de prisa

-si… nos vemos- Yoruichi se despidió con la mano –diablos… esa chica es… muy linda- dijo para sí misma, de repente notó que aún tenía el bolso de la chica –Eh! Se me olvido dárselo, oye!- miró a todos lados pero la chica no estaba

-Yoruichi-san… ¿eh? ¿Qué haces con ese bolso?- Urahara llegó notando

-se me olvidó entregárselo a aquella chica-

-¿sabes su nombre?-

-Soi Fong… ¿no te parece un lindo nombre?-

-pues la chica de lindo nombre está en planta baja ahora mismo- dijo el hombre mirando por la baranda

-ah!, debo entregarle esto!, idiota ¿por qué no hablaste antes?- Yoruichi comenzó a bajar por las escaleras mecánicas

-idiota, ¿por qué no se lo entregaste?- el hombre siempre permaneció tras ella

-pues… muévete que se me pierde de vista- dijo moviéndose entre las personas para que la dejaran pasar

-la perdimos hace mucho- dijo viendo como la mujer bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras

-Oye!, Soi Fong…- corrió llevándose varias personas, salió del centro comercial, cruzó la calle, se detuvo un momento a tomar aire… esa chica caminaba rápido… levantó la mirada y allí estaba Kisuke… igual de cansado –diantres nunca la encontraré!-

-¿no es aquella que va por allá?- señaló una calle algo solitaria por la que la chica caminaba rápidamente, casi corriendo

-tu ve a por el auto!- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-claro, claro- el hombre volvió al centro comercial para buscar el auto de la morena, quien siguió a la chica y logró alcanzarla

-Soi Fong espera!-

-¿qué estás…?- la chica no pudo decir nada más porque los labios de la mayor estaban sobre los de ella, Soi Fong abrió los ojos como platos… su primer beso fue con una mujer!, a los segundos se separó bruscamente algo sonrojada -¿QUÉ HACES?-

-lo siento… es que… venía muy rápido- dijo la morena tontamente mientras miraba fijamente a Soi Fong

-TU… TU ME BESASTE!-

-n-no quería… bueno, sí pero… fue sin querer- dijo perdida en el horizonte –es que se me olvidó… entregarte tu bolso…-

-TRAE ACÁ!- Soi Fong se lo arrebató, luego suspiró –disculpa por gritarte es que… ese fue… ya sabes… mi primer beso- dijo con algo de remordimiento por haberle gritado, y eso que ella solo le llevaba su bolso… ni se había dado cuenta de que no lo traía, era tan ligero que ni lo tomó en cuenta. Pero a los segundos se arrepintió de sentir remordimiento

-y este será tu segundo- volvió a unir sus labios con los de Soi Fong, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica, quien parecía ceder…


	2. Segundo: Buscala

T-T me van a quitar el internet... noooo, ESTUPIDA QUIMICA TE ODIO!, si, todo por llevar quimica como materia pendiente... la odiare me está separando de mi Soi Fong!

Por cierto que justo ahora buscaré mil y una imagenes de ella... aunque se me vaya la vida en ello U.U, claro que tambien de Yoruichi *-* bellas!. Bueno ya, no actualizaré como en uno ... dos... tres dias... ok nop... como en un mes =O así que me apresuré a escribir este! para ke se keden con las ganas!, será igual con los otros fics... ToT, ahora si... lean

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo: búscala<strong>

-y este será tu segundo- volvió a unir sus labios con los de Soi Fong, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica, quien parecía ceder… pero segundos después la chica se separó de ella más roja que un tomate

-AAAW- dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero luego frunció el ceño y abofeteó a la morena

-auch!, ¿qué te sucede?- Yoruichi tocaba su mejilla con una ceja alzada

-EL PRIMERO FUE UN ACCIDENTE PERO… EL SEGUNDO FUE PORQUE QUISISTE!-

-y claro que quise… es que eres tan… deseable-

-NOS CONOCIMOS HACE UNA HORA!-

-la mejor hora de toda mi vida!- aseguró Yoruichi sintiendo que volaba

-ESTAS LOCA!- dicho esto se fue corriendo

-claro que estoy loca!, loca por ti…- dijo Yoruichi totalmente ida

-eh… Yoruichi… san- Urahara llegó con el auto y miraba a la mujer con una ceja alzada… nunca la había visto así

-esa chica es… ardiente…- dijo aún parada mirando la figura de la chica que se alejaba cada vez más

-Yoruichi-san!- el hombre tocó la bocina haciéndola volver al mundo

-¿eh? ¿Qué? Kisuke… averigua donde estudia, su vida, todo! para mañana- dijo entrando a la parte trasera del auto

-espera… ¿me estás diciendo que vas a seguir buscando a esa chica?-

-si… eso es lo que estoy diciendo…- dijo Yoruichi acostándose en los asientos -itai… pero se sintió espectacular- aún tenía la marca de la bofetada que le dio la chica luego de haberla besado

-¿qué hiciste?- preguntó arrancando el auto

-la besé… jamás había sentido labios tan suaves… ni probado tal sabor, ni… ni… ah- suspiró cerrando los ojos

-allí está ¿quieres que me detenga?-

-SI!- la mujer se sentó de golpe y miró por la ventana que daba a la acera, logrando ver a la chica recostada en una pared con una mano en su cabeza… como si estuviera cansada o traumada, tenía los ojos cerrados así que no notó el auto que se detuvo frente a ella. Yoruichi sonrió y le habló –sabes…-

-AAH!- al escuchar la voz de la mujer la chica tembló y abrió los ojos de golpe, se pegó mas a la pared intentando dar pasos hacia atrás

-… no fue mi primer beso pero… sentí llegar al cielo- dijo

-R-R-R-RARA!- Soi Fong la miraba con un tic nervioso en su ojo

-… lo recordaré por siempre…- dicho esto el auto siguió su rumbo

-… rara…- susurró Soi Fong tocando ligeramente sus labios, luego abrió los ojos como platos –d-debo llegar a mi casa- se dijo a sí misma comenzando a correr nuevamente

**- en una enorme casa… disculpen, mansión -**

-Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida- dijo Yoruichi lanzándose a la piscina de su casa apenas llegó

-Y-Yoruichi-san!- Urahara la miró totalmente confundido -¿por qué tanta alegría?- preguntó cuando la mujer sacó la cabeza del agua

-conocí el amor de mi vida!, y voy a seducirla… cueste lo que cueste será mía- dijo nadando hacia el borde –ayúdame a subir-

-conozco muy bien ese truco- dijo con ojos de punto

-bueno ya…- nadó ahora hacía las escaleras y caminó hacía el hombre –celebremos Kisuke!- dijo empujándolo al agua

-aaaw- le salpicó algo de agua a la morena

-ese es el espíritu!- dijo la mujer entrando a la casa

-Y-Yoruichi… san- Urahara temblaba de frío mientras salía del agua y entraba a la casa

-no seas niña!, ten… algo que te calentará…- dijo entregándole un vaso

-¿sake? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

-tengo mis contactos… muy buenos contactos- dijo dando un trago –y tengo una razón para celebrar… esa chica-

-si tú lo dices…-

**- Y en una casa totalmente normal -**

-ah…- Soi Fong entró a la ducha… se quedó pensando por un momento… esa mujer… era rara, pero de alguna forma le gusto aquel beso

-dime Soi… ¿cómo te fue hoy?- preguntó la voz de una chica proveniente de afuera del baño, es decir su cuarto

-¿hoy?... fue un día algo raro…-

-¿qué sucedió?-

-pues… alguien me besó… fue extraño… muy extraño- susurró esto último relamiendo un poco sus labios… -saben a ella…- susurró, luego se dio cuenta de lo que decía y se sorprendió –b-basta de eso Soi Fong-

-¿qué te sucede Soi-chan?- preguntó tocando la puerta

-n-nada!, es solo que… olvídalo no es nada-

-si tú lo dices-

-Nee Oneesan…-

-¿si Soi-chan?- preguntó la otra chica

-¿crees en el amor a primera vista?- preguntó tocando sus labios

-jajajaja… ¿porque te besaron ya crees que es amor?, puede que sí… aunque puede que solo haya sido casualidad- la otra chica caminó hacia la cocina

-casualidad…- Soi Fong frunció el ceño -… es cierto… yo soy cien por ciento heterosexual!- luego de estar bañándose unos segundos –ok… noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento heterosexual-

**- al día siguiente en la mansión -**

-ah… me duele la cabeza- Yoruichi se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la cocina, donde estaba una de sus Maid dejando las compras

-buen día Ojou-sama, ¿necesita algo?-

-buen día… y si… necesito algo para la jaqueca! O me matará-

-claro… enseguida le buscaré algo- dicho esto comenzó a buscar en los estantes y luego le dio un analgésico y un vaso de agua

-gracias… eh… ¿Kisuke se fue ayer?-

-si, Ojou-sama… dijo algo de buscar un instituto de una chica… no le entendí bien-

-yo sé de lo que hablaba… gracias de nuevo- dijo sonriendo para luego irse a su habitación, coger su teléfono y marcarle a su amigo, el teléfono estuvo pitando unos segundos y luego el hombre contestó

-¿hola?-

-Kisuke… mi gran amigo, dime que conseguiste lo que te pedí-

-Soi Fong, instituto de Karakura, segundo año de Bachillerato, este mes culmina ese grado y luego va al último… la mejor de su clase, sus notas siempre son las más altas… te has enamorado de una cerebrito-

-¿qué más?-

-cumpleaños el 11 de febrero, tiene una hermana mayor… no sé casi nada de ella, solo que es dos años mayor que tu amada, como seguía… su madre era una actriz… obviamente las oculto a ambas ya que no tienen padre-

-¿su nombre?-

-Shaolin Fong-

-¿de verdad?-

-si-

-¿no está muerta ya?…-

-si… como seguíamos con Soi Fong… su historia es algo corta… su madre tuvo a su hermana con un hombre que solo la mayor conoce, a los simples 16, su hermana tiene 25 años… se hace pasar por su madre, ella nació aparentemente del mismo hombre, o quizás de su anterior novio, su hermana desconoce la verdad pero aún así la cuida como su hermana, ambas viven en un barrio, pero no por eso de baja categoría… viven en una casa no tan voluptuosa como la tuya pero digamos que es… normal, y… su número telefónico es…-

-espera, espera… ESPERA!, ¿CONSEGUISTE SU NÚMERO TELEFÓNICO?- preguntó entre asombrada y feliz

-si… ¿lo quieres o no?-

-CLARO QUE SÍ-

-bueno es… ******* (el número fue oculto para que las fans no acosen a Soi-chan T-T) y eso es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora-

-bien Kisuke… iremos a buscarla al instituto luego de clases *-*-

-está bien…-

-adiós-

-adiós-

-ah… estaré esperando las cinco con ansias- dijo acostándose en su cama

**- Y a las cinco en cierto instituto -**

-… que día tan molesto… bueno, pronto terminaré y solo me faltará un año…- dijo con cansancio cierta chica de cabello azulado, dobló por una esquina pero de repente una voz la hizo detenerse

-que dulces labios los que tienes pequeña Soi-chan- dijo Yoruichi detrás de la chica

-T-T-TU!- Soi Fong se sorprendió tanto que se quedó estática –escucha… arreglemos esto de una vez… yo… soy h-e-te-r-o-s-e-x-u-a-l… es decir que no soy lo que buscas ¿está claro?-

-podrá salir eso de tus labios pero tus ojos me dicen que haga algo tan indecente como lo de ayer- se acercó a la chica y pegó las frentes de ambas para luego besarla

-…- la chica intentaba separarse… o al menos eso creía hasta que vio sus brazos entrelazados en el cuello de la morena, cerró lentamente los ojos…

-Soi Fong!, se te olvido… algo- escuchó la voz de un chico en particular que la hizo separarse rápidamente de Yoruichi -¿Soi Fong… eres… ese tipo de chicas?-

-n-no!, no es lo que piensas Ggio es que ella… se me acercó y… e-es una extraña apenas la conocí ayer!, no es lo que parece-

-no… es mejor de lo que parece…- dijo Yoruichi abrazando a Soi Fong por detrás y colocando su barbilla en su cabeza, a modo de apoyo

-¿de qué hablas? SUÉLTAME!- la chica intentó zafarse del agarré, lo consiguió y acto seguido intentó abofetear nuevamente a la morena, solo que esta vez la mujer se apartó

-que fiereza la que tienes querida Soi Fong… así debes de ser en la cama- dijo tomando ambas muñecas de la chica y acercando nuevamente sus labios

-mmm!- la chica le mordió el labio, saboreando instantáneamente la sangre de Yoruichi

-oye!, no seas tan ruda!- Yoruichi se tocó el labio, estaba sangrando, pero tenía una marca de la chica –con que te gustan las marcas ¿eh?- Yoruichi comenzó a acercarse a ella –yo te haré una en un lugar que te fascinará-

-n-no… chotto!- Soi Fong miraba a todos lados buscando una salida… se había olvidado incluso del chico que aún miraba todo con cara de desconcierto –a-aléjate! Es en serio!- la chica comenzó a retroceder lentamente, luego se dio la vuelta y, esquivando al chico comenzó a correr

-¿también te gusta correr? ¿Eh?, bien… juguemos a las escondidas- dijo relamiendo sus labios mientras veía a la chica alejarse rápidamente

-oye tu…- el chico volvió a hablar

-¿eh? ¿Qué?- Yoruichi miró al chico con el ceño fruncido… ¿era ese el tal Ggio? Pues parecía mujer!

-aléjate de ella… es mía ¿comprendes?-

-¿tuya?, jajajaja… Kisuke…- el hombre se bajó del auto –enséñale de quien es Soi Fong… mientras yo la perseguiré-

-claro… Yoruichi-san- dijo sonriendo tontamente

-me llevaré el auto… es un fastidio caminar a estas horas de la tarde-

-luego vienes a por mí- le tendió las llaves del carro

-claro- dicho esto cogió las llaves y entró en el auto, siguiendo el curso de la chica

-bueno Ggio Vega… ¿comenzamos?- pregunto aún con su sonrisa

- y con las otras dos -

Yoruichi manejaba el auto tranquilamente… vio una pequeña personita exhausta, en una pared descansando… era ella definitivamente

-y dime…-

-…- Soi Fong abrió los ojos como platos, no emitió sonido alguno debido a que estaba muy cansada

-¿cuánto tiempo más huirás de mis encantos?-

-pues… hasta que… muera… soy una chica… normal ¿sabes?-

-mou… solo lastimas a las personas cuando hablas… muy bien… me rindo…- dijo pegando la frente en el volante… fastidiada –por hoy- una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro

-c-cho… ah- se quedó callada debido a que le faltaba el aire

-¿te sientes bien?- preguntó levantando nuevamente la mirada, algo preocupada

-s-si… es solo… que… me falta aire… solo eso…-

-¿quieres sentarte?-

-no… tranquila… aunque… siento que… si entro a ese… auto… nunca más… volveré a mi casa… jajaja-

-no seas tonta… no te raptaré ni nada de eso… solo quiero que estés bien Soi-chan-

-¿qué esté bien?, pues… si siques apareciendo así… me dará un infarto!- dijo algo más calmada

-tranquila… la próxima vez te llamaré-

-¿me llamarás? No tienes mi… ay dios… no- dijo con los ojos como platos -¿investigaste mi vida?-

-si… y yo… se quien es tu padre-

-¿en serio?- preguntó sorprendida

-no… pero quería saber cómo reaccionarías-

-idiota no juegues con eso!- estaba aparentemente enojada

-bueno, bueno… ¿quieres algo de comer?-

-hump, la última vez que acepté algo de un extraño termino dándome mi primer beso- dijo sonriendo

-bueno… quizás ese extraño pueda darte tu quinto beso…-

-¿quinto? ¿QUINTO?- Soi Fong se sorprendió

-claro… ayer dos, hoy dos… y quizás dos más-

-ah… ¿porqué?-

-¿mmm? ¿Porque qué?- preguntó mirándola con una ceja alzada

-¿por qué me sigues justamente a mí… tú… una Shihouin?-

-porqué… tienes un no sé qué, que me hace estar loca por ti-

-… espero que ese no sé qué, dure mucho- susurró para sí misma entrando al auto de la morena

-¿aceptaste?-

-quiero pizza-

-¿no la quieres con una Yoruichi en ella o con ella?-

-no… quiero a una Yoruichi frente a mí comiendo pizza-

-bien!, tendrás a una Yoruichi frente a ti comiendo pizza- dicho esto arrancó el auto olvidándose totalmente de su amigo

* * *

><p>ToT nos veremos... nooo! me niego a separarme de mi internet XDD<p>

A mi amiga Naru... te invitaría un helado... pero supongo que no puedes imprimirlo si lo envió por email XDD, bueno ya... ahora si tengo que irme... hasta pronto gente


	3. Tercero: Arma un plan

Ah… he estado ocupada… MUCHO!, los profesores son una completa ladilla… pero bueno además he tenido unos inconvenientes… u.u es secreto… solo una persona ke forma parte de esta pagina lo sabe e.e y no eres tu racoon95 mi querido hermano argentino xD bueno x's, ah sido un mes jodedor xD y ya ke termine estooo, lo vine a publicar, claro ke antes hice mi tarea xD

Bleach no me pertenece bla, bla, bla… esto, esto, esto… aquello, aquello, aquello

Ya pues lean xDD

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3: Arma un plan, no solo puedes acosarla<strong>

Soi Fong frunció el ceño mientras mordía el trozo de pizza en sus manos ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?, miró al frente… estaba Yoruichi comiendo pizza felizmente mientras la miraba fijamente, miró a su izquierda… estaba el tonto amigo de Yoruichi (Kisuke) comiendo pizza felizmente ¿Cómo se llama la obra? Todos comiendo pizza felizmente EN CASA DE YORUICHI!, bueno no digamos casa… digamos MANSIÓN, pero lo que más le hacía enojar era ese ESTÚPIDO en medio de ellas! Si él no estuviera quizás la morena, bueno… no quizás, la morena SEGURAMENTE ya hubiera intentado algo, como besarla o…

-ugh!- se atoró con un trozo de pizza ¿estaba enojada porque Yoruichi no la besaba? Comenzó a toser y luego, con algo de agua, logró pasar la comida –ah… ya… calma Soi Fong… calma- se dijo a sí misma para luego sonrojarse al voltear la mirada al frente y notar que la morena la miraba con una ceja alzada -¿eh? ¿Q-Qué?-

-¿qué te sucedió?-

-n-nada- dijo mirando fijamente los labios de Yoruichi, mordiendo el suyo inferior y sonrojándose más, si eso se podía

-¿nada en serio?- Yoruichi sonrió y Soi Fong tembló, se había dado cuenta de que no la miraba a ella sino a _ellos_ -entonces… ¿porqué miras mis labios?- preguntó levantándose y caminando hacia el asiento de la menor, que se quedó estática mirando cómo se acercaba y se posicionaba tras ella –los mirabas como si quisieras… unirlos a los tuyos- susurró esto último muy cerca de su oído

-… - "cálmate Soi… solo actúa indiferente!, yo soy HETERO!, y esta loca no me hará cambiar de opinión" pensó Soi Fong respirando profundamente -¿yo? Por supuesto que no… estás loca, ¿te duele algo? ¿O sufres de delirios?- dijo Soi Fong como si nada, aunque en realidad estaba sudando frío

-mmm- la morena mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, siguió bajando su lengua por el cuello de la chica, luego de besarlo un momento iba a morderlo pero la chica colocó su mano en la zona que besaba

-¿Q-Q-QUÉ HACES?- la menor se levantó aun con su mano en el cuello

-besarte- respondió Yoruichi como si nada

-n-no vuelvas a… hacer… eso- dijo con nerviosismo

-mou… Soi Fong es muy aburrida ¿cierto Kisuke?-

-si… parecía que quería tus labios y ahora huye como perro asustado jajajajaja- Soi Fong frunció el ceño

-¿perro asustado?- cogió el trozo de pizza que comía inocentemente el hombre y se lo metió en la boca con rudeza -¿Por qué mejor no comes y te callas? ¿Eh? Ki-su-ke- dijo con malicia mientras Yoruichi se reía por tal acto y Kisuke lloraba

-ya… c-cálmate Soi Fong jajajajaja- Yoruichi no dejaba de reírse al ver como su amigo "tragaba" la pizza

-mmm… MMMM… MMMMM-

-si… ¿verdad que esta buena?- dijo Soi Fong sin dejar de meterle trozos a la boca, acabando con toda la pizza

-b-bueno… en serio ya… cálmate Soi-chan-

-y a la próxima te irá peor- dijo Soi Fong dándose la vuelta dejando al hombre convulsionando –me tengo que ir-

-te llevo entonces- dijo Yoruichi caminando hacia la puerta

-no- dijo Soi Fong saliendo del lugar

-¿por qué no?-

-porque no!- dijo sin voltear a mirarla

-pero explícate!- la sostuvo por el brazo

-bueno…- ahora si se volteó para estar cara a cara –soy una chica normal con vecinos normales, y una vida normal… ¿qué crees que piensen cuando me vean llegar en un convertible muy lujoso, cabe acotar, con una CHICA que sé, me dará un beso antes de que me baje del auto?-

-pues que soy tu novia!- dijo alegremente Yoruichi

-exacto!- dijo Soi Fong sonriendo, pero luego se puso seria –y eso es algo que no quiero que piensen!- se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar

-e-espera!, ¿qué tiene ese chico que no tenga yo?-

-¿quieres que te lo diga en serio?-

-SI-

-UN PE…- Yoruichi colocó una mano en su boca para que no siguiera hablando

-está bien, eso se puede solucionar… ¿qué te parece uno de silicona?- dijo refiriéndose a… bueno ya saben a qué ._.

-eso no lo solucionará!, a-además tú tienes…- dijo señalando los pechos de la mayor y sonrojada –e-eso…-

-¿eh? E-Esto puede arreglarse!, ¿qué tan plana me quieres?, dímelo y mañana mismo mando a que me hagan plana!-

-n-no… es que, t-te ves bien con ellas ¿sí? Cálmate-

-pero… en serio… te amo- dijo acariciando su mejilla

-me conociste ayer!- Soi Fong alzo un poco la voz y luego se calmo –escucha, esto no puede ser ¿sí?, yo soy cinco años menor que tu, ambas somos mujeres, NOS CONOCIMOS AYER- dijo volviendo a alzar la voz para resaltar ese punto –no puedes enamorarte de un día para otro-

-claro que sí, yo soy prueba de ello-

-no… Yoruichi, eres una mujer… linda, y muy… eh… esbelta… puedes encontrar novio en cualquier lugar, tienes al mundo bajo tus pies y miles de personas… como… como tú a tú alcance… ¿porqué mejor no me dejas de una vez?… seamos amigas ¿te parece?-

-dices que puedo tener a cualquiera, no quiero a cualquiera… te quiero a ti- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-g-gracias por el halago pero… en serio… no puede ser-

-dame una oportunidad…-

-no, Yoruichi… es… es que no… no puedo-

-insisto… ¿qué tiene el que no tenga yo?-

-está bien, tú misma lo dijiste antes "chico", tendrías que ser un chico para que pueda salir contigo-

-¿qué tienes en contra de la homosexualidad?- preguntó fulminándola con la mirada

-nada… es solo que… soy cien por cierto hetero, ¿comprendes?-

-¿cien por cierto?- volvió a preguntar acercándose a la menor haciendo que retrocediera un poco

-… s-si-

-¿de verdad? ¿No estarás mintiendo o sí?-

-p-para nada… ¿por qué lo haría?- algo impedía que retrocediera, volteo la mirada, era el convertible de la mujer frente a ella, que la miraba… ¿lujuriosamente?, miró el auto, si caía en el asiento sería su perdición y si seguía tardándose en crear un plan la morena haría algo poco decente con ella

-¿por qué lo haces?- susurró muy cerca de su oído… ¿cuándo la había alcanzado?

-p-porque… soy… normal-

-¿normal?, ¿qué es ser normal en un mundo tan anormal como este?-

-p-pues… deja de perturbarme… con tus preguntas raras- se sentía raro… la rodilla de la morena presionando _allí _–d-déjame-

-dime… ¿el hace esto?-

-e-eso no…- de repente sintió algo que se movía en su bolso -¿eh?- la chica cogió su celular mientras la morena se apartaba -¿h-hai?-

-¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTAS SHAOLIN?- escuchó un grito del otro lado del teléfono

-N-Neesama- dijo nerviosa

-VIENES INMEDIATAMENTE O TE PARTIRÉ LA TV EN LA CABEZA… pensándolo bien TU PC LA ROMPERÉ EN TU CABEZA NO SACRIFICARÉ LA TV-

-h-h-hai! Neesama iré inmediatamente- dicho esto colgó –y-ya tengo que irme-

-ah… entra- dijo Yoruichi sacando las llaves del auto

-¿eh? N-No es que… ya te dije porque no!-

-entra…- la morena ya estaba dentro del auto

-p-pero-

-¿quieres llegar o no?- encendió el motor

-bueno…- la chica entró al auto. El viaje fue silencioso, la morena solo posaba su vista en la carretera y la menor en cualquier lado menos en ella… llegaron a la casa de Soi Fong sin decir palabra alguna –h-hasta luego- dijo bajándose

-hasta luego- respondió Yoruichi echando su cabeza hacia atrás… pensando en algo

-e-etto… Yoruichi- Soi Fong no sabía que decirle… nunca la había rechazado, puesto que nunca se le había confesado a alguien… pero la persona que amaba miraba a todas menos a ella… quizás era lo mismo ._.

-¿no tienes que entrar ya? Tu hermana se enojara- la morena colocó una mano en su rostro ocultándolo

-Sí pero…- se quedó callada un momento, miro a Yoruichi y vio una solitaria lágrima bajando por su rostro, se sorprendió… ¿de verdad la amaba tanto?, hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Se acercó al auto, abrió rápidamente la puerta del piloto, Yoruichi quitó la mano de su rostro y lo primero que vio fue los ojos cerrados de Soi Fong y su ceño fruncido, luego sintió los labios de la chica presionando los suyos, se sorprendió demasiado. Cuando iba a corresponder el beso la menor se alejo –n-no llores… yo…-

-¿llorar? ¿De qué hablas?- Yoruichi la miró incrédula

-s-si!, vi una lágrima bajando por tu rostro y…-

-ah ya… es que me picaba el ojo!, acerque mi mano para frotarlo y pues me salió una lágrima…-

-eso… ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE UTILICÉ MI CUARTO BESO EN TI!, ERES UNA CÍNICA!- Soi Fong se bajo de Yoruichi y comenzó a caminar hasta su casa… de repente se detuvo –AH!, ENCIMA ¿CÓMO SABÍAS DONDE VIVÍA? ACOSADORA! SOY CINCO AÑOS MENOR QUE TU! TE ACUSARÉ CON LA POLICÍA!, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!- de repente Soi Fong se quedó callada cuando escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse… una sombra tras ella la hizo temblar

-Shaolin… ¿qué haces gritándola a la nada?- preguntó su hermana, una chica de veinticinco años, cabello negro, ojos dorados y piel blanca, un mundo más alta que soi Fong… claro si tomamos en cuenta la estatura de esta xDD

-N-Neesan… no le grito a la nada… yo le grito a…- miro al frente… Yoruichi no era tan tonta, obvio que se había agachado y el auto parecía vacio –DESGRACIADA!- Soi Fong se encamino al auto, vio a Yoruichi acostada en la parte trasera de este –MÍRALA NEESAN ESTA ALLÍ!- la mujer no le prestó atención y la haló de las trenzas

-NOS VAMOS A DENTRO-

-pero neesan! Está allí!-

-Si Soi Fong… escucha, se que nunca hemos tenido este tipo de problemas… pero tengo el número de un psicólogo en mi celular pediré una cita para el lunes de la otra semana, tranquila-

-NOOO! NEE-SAN! NO ESTOY LOCA!- Soi Fong seguía pataleando

-no digo que estés loca… solo digo que te falta un tornillo mi querida Soi-

-NOOOOO-

-si sigues gritándome tu PC desaparecerá misteriosamente… ¿quieres que desaparezca Soi Fong?-

-NO!-

-ME GRITASTE!, dile adiós a tu PC mi pequeña hermana-

-espera!, y-yo… haré tu cena y la de tu novio!- dijo Soi Fong halando a su hermana

-eso suena tentador… si no hubiéramos cenado ya…-

-déjala ya… pobre Soi-chan- dijo un chico desde la habitación de su hermana

-siii… dile Akira!, dile que no me castigue!- Soi Fong fue corriendo a donde estaba el chico, de piel bronceada, ojos azules y cabello castaño

-vamos Reiko… deja a Soi tranquila- dijo el chico estirándose

-NO!, me gritó y pienso castigarla-

-¿no quieres castigarme a mí?- preguntó Akira sonriendo lujuriosamente

-Soi Fong sal inmediatamente de esta habitación y no te quitaré la PC- la menor solo le hizo caso y corrió a su habitación, no quería ver esas asquerosidades. Miró por la ventana de su habitación, vio a Yoruichi mirando fijamente su casa, luego detuvo su mirada en ella, sonrió y la saludó con la mano… de repente una imagen pasó de manera fugaz por la cabeza de Soi Fong, lo que la hizo sonrojarse y cerrar la ventana, imaginarse a Yoruichi besando y lamiendo todo su cuerpo… ¿era normal?

-calma Soi Fong, eso solo fue un producto de tu imaginación… no pasa nada eres normal- se dijo a sí misma, no podía andar pensando en chicas!, ella era HETERO!, tenía que meterse eso en la cabeza!. Escuchó un extraño piqueteo en su ventana… algo continuo… al abrir la ventana y sacar la cabeza para ver que era una botella plástica se estampó en su rostro, la sujeto antes de que se cayera al suelo… sería muy molesto buscarlo luego

-TE AMO!- le gritó la morena, antes de caminar hasta su auto… ok, no caminar… correr, no quería que la hermana de su acosada la viera allí…

-P-PUES NO LO HAGAS!- Soi Fong se adentró de nuevo en la habitación y escuchó como Yoruichi arrancaba el auto, en la dichosa botella plástica había una carta ._. Además de unos chocolates… con que ya se lo había pensado todo no?

-deja de… molestarme- susurró Soi Fong sacando la dichosa carta y comenzando a leerla…

_¿Sabes algo?_

_Mis labios han probado mil labios, mil sabores diferentes… pero solo los tuyos son mi droga_

_Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte_

_Te amo y siempre te amaré…_

_Atte.: Shihouin Yoruichi_

Soi Fong miró la hoja con ojos de punto… ¿eso era todo?, incluso un dibujo era mejor que eso… ¿Y se suponía que con eso Soi Fong la amaría? Ja!, ella no era de las fáciles… se quedó mirando la hoja por un momento… no supo porque su corazón se sobresaltó al leer la frase "Te amo y siempre te amaré", sintió un extraño calor en sus mejillas, leyó la primera frase… relamió un poco sus labios… aún tenían el sabor de ella, al parecer ella también era su droga… tocó la firma en la hoja… su nombre… era extraño pero le parecía fascinante… se levantó de golpe

-AAAAH!, SOLO ME HACES PERDER MI TIEMPO!- Soi Fong iba a arrugar la hoja… pero por alguna razón la volvió a meter en la botella plástica y cerro dicha botella, la dejo sobre su escritorio. Se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa y hacer su tarea… pero no le quitaba la vista de encima a esa carta… guardo la botella en una de las gavetas de su escritorio, minutos después volvió a sacar la botella, sacó la carta… y comenzó a leerla detenidamente… no era mucho, pero… era tan significativo… al final se durmió con la carta en manos… no hizo su tarea ni nada de eso… solo se durmió pensando en esas palabras

**- en una enorme mansión -**

-Yoruichi deja de caminar de un lado a otro… me estresas- le dijo Kisuke a la morena que no dejaba de caminar en círculos

-¿quieres seguir comiendo pizza?- dijo sabiendo la reacción del hombre, quien se quedó callado y apretó los labios –gracias…-

-mmmm-

-¿eh?-

-mmmm-

-habla bien estúpido, nadie te meterá mas pizza en la boca-

-¿le diste la carta?- dicho esto volvió a apretar los labios

-si… pero… no lo sé… solo escribí tonterías, no creo seducirla con eso… ¿qué crees tú?-

-no sé…-

-deja de apretar así los labios… labios… los suyos son tan dulces-

-¿eh?-

-tienen un sabor tan… adictivo… de verdad que son mi droga-

-ya… deberías armar un plan… hacer las cosas improvisadas no es tu estilo… ¿o sí?-

-si… pero algunas veces la riego…-

-bueno… mira, tu eres una mujer muy veloz, lo que quieres lo consigues a como dé lugar… pagándolo, pero debes comprender que Soi Fong no es ni un objeto ni una de esas que se te regalan… ella es más bien… difícil, no te da lo que quieres solo con que le lleves un regalo de mil dólares… porque aceptemos que tú no tienes yens… tienes dólares!, bueno… no es una chica material ni regalada… ¿lo tienes?

-no es materialista ni regalada… bien… lo tengo- dijo Yoruichi anotándolo en una laptop

-Bueno…lo primero es… tienes que ser paciente…- dijo Kisuke sonriendo


	4. Cuarto: ¿Paciencia?

Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis :3

Ámenme estoy escribiendo :c Es que últimamente en estos para nada hermosos dos años he estado algo ocupada, lo suficiente como para no poder escribir. Y es entonces ahora cuando puedo hacerlo porqueeeeee, ya entré a la hermosa universidad :3 allí si me sacaran del salón si llego tarde y podré volver a casa a seguir escribiendo \o/ okno, a mí nadie me saca de salones, yo me voy sin que me lo pidan e.é

En fin, a lo que vinimos hace muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo mi super amiga xD me dijo que había estado dos años sin escribir… uuuh no lo había notado estaba muy ocupada mirando atentamente el último año que podía al amor de mi vida forever… que resulta ser la mejor amiga de la enemiga a muerte de mi mejor amiga xD vieran como cada vez que iba a su departamento miraba por la ventana y al frente estaba el de su enemiga, era tan gracioso loooool… pero bueno, vayamos al punto Soi-chan amor de mi vida después de Zelda, Lena Katina y Claire Redfield… y JLo, pero a ella no la supera nadie… he venido a escribir de ti hermosa, a continuar una sensualona historia con la pinche de yoruichi . pinche negra que juega con mi soi fong xD en fin allá voy

Cuarto: ¿Paciencia? Mejor sorprenderla

Una pequeña chica sacó su cabeza por el muro de la entrada de su instituto, miró a todos lados y como no vio nada fuera de lo normal salió del lugar, algo cautelosa como si no quisiera que alguien la encontrara, caminó hasta la esquina donde siempre doblaba pegada al muro que rodeaba el instituto, sacó un poco la cabeza para mirar el alrededor… nada… soledad y una planta rodadora fue lo que encontró. Suspiró algo tranquila comenzando a caminar tranquilamente pero algo decepcionada hasta su casa, esperando al día siguiente encontrarse con el auto deportivo de la morena de ojos dorados

En otro lugar una pelinegra de ojos violáceos miraba sonriente a la morena sentada frente a ella, parecía desesperada por escuchar una respuesta afirmativa, sin embargo no se la dio, en cambio le lanzó otras preguntas

-¿Qué me darías a cambio de ese favor? Y… ¿Para qué quieres hacerlo?- la mujer morena frunció el ceño, sabía que Rukia se portaría de esa manera con ella hasta obtener la información que quería, y eso sería una forma de agradecerle por adelantado el favor que la enana haría por ella; aunque no entendía porque eso le interesaría a la menor de los Kuchiki

-Podría llamar a Byakuya-boy y decirle que te quedarás aquí- la pelinegra la miró extrañada –Y… ¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso es el número de Kurosaki Ichigo? Podría decirle que tengo cautiva a su novia y que puede venir a verla sin que Byakuya-boy lo sepa o lo interrumpa- la de ojos violeta sonrió por lo que la morena pensó que ya el trato estaba hecho -Entonces… ¿Me dirás lo que necesito saber?- la menor negó con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y haciendo desesperar a la Shihōin -¿No? ¿Por qué no? Ya te he dicho mi oferta…-

-Pero... No has contestado mi otra pregunta- Yoruichi frunció el ceño y se mofó como si fuera una niña pequeña

-Está bien, está bien… quiero hacerlo porque estoy interesada en una de tus compañeras de clases- Rukia hizo un gesto con su mano como restándole importancia a eso

-Eso ya lo sé… lo que quiero saber es ¿Cuál de ellas atrajo tu atención?- la morena suspiró algo frustrada

-Rukia, ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- la otra alzó los hombros en muestra de desinterés

-Es sólo curiosidad Yoruichi-san, no es como si fuera a intervenir, en realidad quiero… ayudarte, claro depende de que chica sea… si es alguien que me agrada y pienso que es para ti, te ayudaré, si al contrario es alguien que no me agrada y no es para ti simplemente dejaré que te hundas tu sola- Yoruichi sonrió con su ceño fruncido

-Pero que gran amiga eres Rukia, y yo que pensaba llamar ahora mismo a Byakuya- la morena se levanto colocando sus manos en la mesa y mirando retadoramente a Rukia

-Bien pues yo pensaba contestarte ahora mismo- ella también se levantó cruzándose de brazos sin despegar la vista de los ojos dorados de su anfitriona –Tienes tres segundos para contestar Shihōin, empezando ahora…- Yoruichi siguió mirándola –Uno…- mordió su labio inferior y desvió la vista de la menor –Dos- Rukia cogió su bolso como muestra de que estaba dispuesta a irse

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! Es Soi Fong ¿Sí? Esa pequeña de ojos grises ha captado toda mi atención, ahora dime si me harás ese gran favor- la más joven lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió ampliamente comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del enorme salón -¿Rukia?-

-Llama a Ichigo… querida amiga Shihōin voy a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites y sí… eso implica hacerte ese pequeño y fácil favor-

-Que amable eres Kuchiki- le dijo antes de verla salir y dirigirse hacia la parte de arriba de su enorme hogar

Había pasado una semana desde que Soi Fong había visto por última vez a la morena; al parecer la mujer se había ido a rehabilitación para no caer en el vicio de sus labios o algo así, porque ya no había vuelto si quiera a buscarla o seguirla o acosarla, era raro pero extrañaba los ojos dorados de esa mujer, no los de Ggio, él por alguna extraña razón ya no le importaba, al menos no tanto como antes, sí le pasaba sus tareas y algunas respuestas de exámenes como a Rukia, o a Hinamori, pero ya no parecía importarle tanto como antes, al contrario de eso no dejaba de mirar por la ventana esperando ver ese convertible negro, sin embargo no veía nada, únicamente carros y carros, personas caminando… pero no veía a la morena por ninguna parte

-Parece que no te importará entonces- escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su amiga Kuchiki

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- preguntó rápidamente mirando a todos lados, estaba algo exaltada lo que pudo notar su amiga

-Es que… Soi-chan verás- la de ojos violeta comenzó a armar un show, inclusive lagrimeaba –Es que el profesor me ha quitado el teléfono… y sé que eso lo llevan al salón del consejo estudiantil, y tu eres del consejo estudiantil… así que… ¿me darías la llave del salón?- sus ojos estaban cristalinos

-¿Ah?- la chica la miró con una ceja alzada –Lo siento Rukia, pero no puedo ayudarte con eso… los teléfonos los llevan al salón de profesores ahora, por lo que hiciste la última vez, eso de meterte por una ventana al salón del consejo estudiantil, encima de peligroso fue algo que no les agrado a los maestros-

-Pero tú y yo podríamos entrar- en la cara de Soi Fong se formó una mueca de total sorpresa –Si, lo tengo todo planeado, y Hinamori nos ayudará, mira tú entraras al salón y pedirás los últimos exámenes, entonces sonará el timbre y en ese momento Hinamori entrará algo agitada y tumbará todos los exámenes y las dejaran a ambas recogiendo los papeles, será cuando entre yo a hurtadillas y entre las tres buscaremos mi teléfono y nadie nunca lo sabrá-

-N-No creo que debamos hacerlo- dijo Soi Fong algo asustada y Hinamori asintió también asustada, Rukia por otro lado las miró a ambas con el ceño fruncido y luego volvió a fingir estar triste

-¿Entonces dejaran que llamen a mi Oni-chan y este me separe de Ichigo por un largo rato y sea infeliz el resto de mi vida?- comenzó a llorar por lo que las otras dos se tragaron la actuación

-está bien lo haremos- dijeron a la vez y entonces Rukia levantó el rostro totalmente contenta

-Bien… es uno de mis planes, y como tal saldrá bien… siempre salen bien ¿O no?- Hinamori iba a hablar sin embargo una mirada de Rukia bastó para callarla, en ese momento el timbre anunciando el receso, Soi Fong se puso algo nerviosa, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió en el momento en el que vio que sí, efectivamente todo iba como Rukia lo había planeado, estaban las tres en el salón de profesores buscando el teléfono de la pelinegra –Rápido Soi-chan busca por allá- ella asintió rápidamente y corrió hasta el otro extremo del lugar buscando en cajones, no notó cuando su amiga pelinegra cogió varios papeles y revisándolos todos sonrió cogiéndolos y dejando solo uno doblando los otros y ocultándolos dentro de su chaleco, buscó entre varios cajones y luego hizo como si encontrara el objeto que las otras dos buscaban con rápidez –¡Aquí está! Vámonos, rápido, rápido, corran- las tres salieron del lugar corriendo hasta su salón y encontrando a la profesora Matsumoto entrando

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes tres?- tanto Soi Fong como Hinamori empalidecieron sin embargo Rukia entró tranquilamente

-Tranquilízate Rangiku, sólo estábamos en el baño- la mujer frunció el ceño

-¿Cómo osas a llamarme por mi nombre Rukia?- la chica siguió avanzando hasta su puesto riendo por la actitud de su profesora

-Tú me llamas por el mío- contestó con simpleza y sacó su libreta para tomar apuntes

-Porque soy la profesora y por eso merezco algo de respeto- Rukia asintió sin prestarle verdadera atención –Y no me estás prestando atención- murmuró algo enojada -Ustedes dos pasen de una vez- habló dando comienzo a su clase.

Y no importaba cuanto hablara la mujer de enormes pechos, la chica de trenzas no prestaba atención alguna, únicamente veía por la ventana algo esperanzada, esperando el descapotable de la morena que no abandonaba su mente. Por varios días la chica siguió así, hasta un día en particular en el que se levantó tarde, cuando iba camino al instituto comenzó a llover, llegando totalmente empapada, parecía que su día no podía empeorar, pero sí si podía, al parecer Ggio no había cambiado de novia y seguía con Tatsuki Arisawa y decía estar enamorado de ella… el humor de la chica empeoró, fue al baño de chicas a cambiarse el uniforme, luego entró a su clase de la mañana, historia de Japón, ¿A quién le importaba todo eso? A ella no, estaba totalmente enojada con el mundo, enojada con Ggio, enojada con Yoruichi por no aparecer, enojada con Rukia por pedirle sus apuntes antes de siquiera preguntarle como estaba y enojada consigo misma por estar enojada con todos. Luego de disculparse con Rukia por haberle gritado comenzaron a hablar entonces algo llamó su atención, logró escuchar como todos hablaban de la nueva maestra de inglés, que era muy hermosa, que sus pechos eran grandes pero no como los de Matsumoto, incluso que estaba follable, logró escuchar de algunos alumnos. Bufó mirando nuevamente por la ventana, cuando entró el profesor correspondiente prestó atención a la clase y anotó cada palabra que decía el hombre puesto que de eso tendrían examen la próxima clase. Sonó el timbre anunciando su próxima clase… inglés, conocería a la dichosa profesora

-Oye Soi Fong- habló Rukia sonriendo –Tus hermosos apuntes, Hinamori, Yo, mi escritorio… piénsalo- dijo con coquetería la pelinegra haciendo sonreír a la chica con coletas

-Está bien, pero si te regañan por copiar en clases no es mi asunto- la otra asintió

-Okay, okay- tomó los apuntes sonriente –de todas formas ella no me regañaría a mí- susurró para sí misma sentándose y llamando a Hinamori para que se sentara a su lado a copiar los deberes de matemática. Por su parte la pelinegra volteó a mirar la ventana nuevamente, fue cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse y todos se acomodaron quedando en silencio, Soi Fong seguía mirando por la ventana hasta que escuchó una voz que la hizo sorprenderse

-Buenos días clase- la pelinegra volteó rápidamente la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos dorados que la miraban atentamente –Como es obvio que soy una nueva profesora, me presentaré… como lo hace la gente normal- dejó varias cosas en el escritorio y se volteó a escribir su nombre como lo había practicado –Mi nombre es… Urahara Yoruichi- habló mientras escribia los kanjis del apellido de su amigo y su nombre, realmente fue muy fácil engañar a ese instituto, y pensar que pensaban que se había casado con Kisuke, parfavar era su mejor amigo, solo eso –Y seré su nueva profesora de inglés a partir de ahora- La cara de sorpresa de una de sus estudiantes resaltaba entre la de los demás, y es que para Soi Fong era una verdadera sorpresa encontrarse con la morena allí, como profesora de inglés, a ella, una persona que con solo respirar le daban yenes hasta decir basta

-¿Qué?- soltó de repente la pelinegra aún con la sorpresa pasmada en su rostro

Ok, ya basta si escribo más mi cerebro va a explotar, he hecho un verdadero esfuerzo escribiendo esto, Okay no :3 estaba guardado en algún lugar de mi computadora escrito hace muuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo c: ámenme, decidí subirlo :c siendo mi tía (quien no tiene alma) lo hubiera borrado y me hubiera puesto a jugar zelda xD

Bueno ya e_e si dejaran un reviews sería muy hermoso de su parte bellezas :*

Me voy a jugar Candy crush… fuck estoy viciada con eso, en fin me voy :D Haku-Dleifder fuera


	5. Quinto: Hazte Rogar

**VOLVÍ!**

**Como un Fenix revivo de las cenizas, como Link renasco con el tiempo cuando el mal acecha... pues no hay mal pero al menos volví ¿no? Lean la nota del final y alégrense bellezas xD o entristezcan :(**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Bleach, ni de Soi Fong… Soi Fong… :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinto: Hazte Rogar<strong>

-¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó arrastrando a la morena a un lugar lejano luego de que habían terminado las clases, no había profesores cerca por lo que pudo hablarle a la morena así de informal, obviamente estuvo casi en shock durante toda la clase de inglés en la que lo único que dijo fue "Mi nombre es Soi Fong y estoy en el consejo estudiantil, mucho gusto", toda la clase se sorprendió de que no interviniera en ningún momento, y a ella le sorprendió que la morena la ignorara lo que duró la clase, se suponía que le haría preguntas y ese tipo de cosas para intentar hacerla sonrojar o algo así, sin embargo ella únicamente dio su clase como si no conociera a la peliazul

-Ara ara… Fong-san ¿Esa es manera de dirigirte a tu sensei?-

-¿Mi sensei? Pues dígame sensei ¿Cómo es que su apellido es Urahara? Exactamente hace dos semanas era Shihōin-

-SHHHH ¡Calla que si me descubren encima de despedirme me pueden demandar!- tapó la boca de Soi Fong con una mano por lo que la menor la miró enojada

-¿Demandarte? ¡Sí es lo que te mereces por fraude!-

-Oh Soi-chan, lo de fraude no importa puedo casarme con Kisuke y entonces mi apellido si sería Urahara- Cuando escuchó eso la menor frunció más su ceño, que Yoruichi considerara casarse con el rubio idiota de alguna manera le molestaba  
>–De lo que no puedo librarme es de la demanda por pederasta-<p>

-¿Pederasta? ¿Porqué te demandarían por pederasta?- preguntó olvidando su enojo y mirándola confundida, Yoruichi por su parte sonrió con picardía y la empujó contra la pared más cercana asegurándose de que no había nadie en los pasillos y la besó sorpresivamente, la menor se resistió al beso segundos después de que iniciara y hasta el final de este, teniendo la "suerte" de que esta vez no utilizó su lengua en aquel beso. Cuando la morena se alejó tuvo que alejarse varios pasos de la chica peliazul puesto que esta iba a abofetearla

-Creo que el motivo es obvio- sonrió coquetamente haciendo que la otra se sonrojara notablemente  
>-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo deberes como docente… nos vemos en nuestra próxima clase Honey Bee y no olvides hacer tu tarea- antes de marcharse la morena la miró de arriba a abajo y se lamió los labios tal cual un gato acto seguido se marchó<p>

-¿H-H-Honey Bee? ¿Qué pasa c-con esa mujer?¡Que se busque una vida!- se fue a regaña dientes hasta donde estaba su amiga Rukia, quien estaba almorzando y de vez en vez checaba su teléfono y respondía a un mensaje, probablemente de su novio

* * *

><p>-Oye está bien que estés interesada en ella y que uses mi apellido y todo lo demás pero… ¿SER MAESTRA ES UN INSTITUTO? ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?- Urahara caminaba de un lado a otro mientras la regañaba y vociferaba insultos, ella únicamente miraba el techo sonriente, como en otro mundo<br>-Y TU PADRE ¿QUÉ VA A DECIR SI SE ENTERA?- en ese momento Shihōin volteó a mirarlo seriamente

-¿Mi padre? Él no se enterará mientras siga con mi trabajo en la empresa y trabajo desde mi portátil ¿Ok? Cuando tenga una reunión simplemente diré que me siento mal o algo…- una extraña melodía comenzó a sonar en la habitación  
>-¿Qué demonios es eso?-<p>

-Es tu reunión de hoy a las 5- los ojos de la mujer se ancharon

-Demonios la olvidé por completo- corrió a su habitación buscando ropa formal

-Y el jueves tienes una cena muy importante por la noche con Yamamoto-

-Mis cojones y Yamamoto, ¿Porqué vemos tanto al viejo?-

-Por qué es uno de los mejores socios de la familia Shihōin- habló mientras seguía revisando su iPad para consultar la agenda de la ocupada mujer  
>-Oh, el sábado de la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de tu padre-<p>

-Que increíblemente poco importante eso-

-Silencio, habrá una celebración en esta casa y probablemente traiga a… ya sabes quién- la mujer entrecerró por un momento los ojos, Urahara hizo unas señas con sus manos y movió su cabeza a los lados entonces fue cuando lo entendió

-¡Ya veo! El bastardo- murmuró casi con odio

-Tu medio hermano-

-Bastardo, Medio hermano… al fin y al cabo es el hijo de su amante- terminó de vestirse y maquillarse levemente para luego salir de su habitación junto con su mejor amigo  
>-Mejor que él esté aquí, así yo podré irme por allí o hacer algo divertido- habló con desdén, provocando un bufido de cansancio por parte del rubio<p>

-Nunca cambiarás ¿Eh Yoruichi-san?- únicamente recibió una sonrisa como respuesta

* * *

><p>Era viernes ya, y la pequeña SoiFong tenía su última clase… sí, Inglés, con la "sexy Urahara-sensei" de la que todos sus comprañeros e incluso compañeras hablaban (estas últimas no muy bien por cierto). La pequeña ojigris frunció su ceño, estaba bien que fuera su maestra y ella su alumna… ¡PERO ESO NO QUERÍA DECIR QUE LA MORENA ESTUVIERA IGNORÁNDOLA DESDE EL LUNES! Luego de besarla y mirarla como si fuera un helado, un dulce… o simplemente algo delicioso que quieres no comer sino DEVORAR, la morena no había hecho absolutamente nada luego de eso… simplemente dar sus clases y mirarla de vez en vez… únicamente cuando preguntaba si habían entendido la clase… del resto ni un beso de buenos dí-<p>

-¿En qué demonios piensas Fong?- se tapó la cara con ambas manos antes de hundirla en su mesa, la morena no salía de su mente y eso estaba mal, MUY MAL… ella era heterosexual, MUY HETEROSEXUAL, ¡Tanto que tendría una cita el domingo con Ggio! Pero momento… ¿Por qué tenía ganas de decírselo a Shihōin? Debía ser porque quería que esta supiese por fin que ella no estaba interesada en mujeres, ¡En ninguna sin excepción! Mucho menos en ella… es decir no era que fuese fea, de hecho no era para nada fea, era muy hermosa, con esa piel oscura… podría decir que color chocolate, se preguntaba si sabría igual que u-  
>-¡BASTA!- gritó levantándose de su asiento y asustando a toda la clase, incluida la profesora<p>

-¿Sucede algo Fong-san?- la peliazul se sonrojó a más no poder

-N-No… bueno, sí… es sólo… es que…- no sabía que decir, simplemente no tenía palabras  
>-¡I-Iré al baño!- rápidamente salió por la puerta y se dirigió al baño de chicas, lavó su cara varias veces y tardó un tiempo únicamente para aparentar… realmente sólo quería salir de allí porque todos estaban mirándola y se sentía incómoda, muy incómoda en realidad. Luego de varios minutos caminó hasta su aula, al entrar todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, su rostro volvió a tornarse rojo sin embargo con su frene en alto caminó hasta su lugar y se sentó, sentía la mirada de todos encima pero aún más la intensa mirada de Yoruichi sobre ella sin embargo luego de unos segundos la mujer carraspeo y se centró en lo que estaba escribiendo en la pizarra "verbo To Be" logró leer la menor, cogió su lápiz y comenzó a escribir… Seguía sintiendo que la observaban y al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos dorados, pero no eran los que esperaba, no eran los de la mujer morena sino más bien los de un chico pelinegro que le sonrió antes de girarse para seguir escribiendo la clase, no se emocionó ante la sonrisa, de hecho tenía tiempo sin emocionarse por ningún gesto que le dedicara pero ¿Por qué?<p>

Suspiró dándose por vencida, esos pensamientos no la llevarían a nada… o sí… la llevarían a la mujer que le robó su primer beso. El Sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas por lo que movió de un lado a otro su cabeza para despejar los pensamientos, miró la pizarra, Yoruichi estaba escribiendo y dándoles la espalda a sus estudiantes… vaya que la mujer tenía un trasero muy firme, se le notaba a metros de distancia. Escuchó murmullos de varios chicos justo acerca de lo que ella pensaba… si tan sólo supieran que ella podría azotar ese trasero si se lo pidiese a "Urahara-sensei"

-Soi-chan… Soooooi-chan… Soi… S-SOI FONG- Rukia dejó de susurrar para alzar totalmente la voz, al parecer su amiga no estaba escuchándola y tenía que bajarla de la luna, la ojigris se sonrojó y volteó a mirar rápidamente a Rukia puesto que Yoruichi había volteado a verlas y notó su mirada en su trasero  
>-Esa pechos grandes ha borrado lo que copiaba… ¿Podrías prestarme luego tu cuaderno? Por favoooor-<p>

-Está bien sólo no me grites- murmuró, la de ojos violeta le sonrió y siguió garabateando chappys en su libreta. Volvió a suspirar y entonces por fin la campana sonó, le entregó su libreta a Rukia y luego iba a guardar su lápiz y su borrador cuando escuchó hablar a la morena

-Fong-san… Quédate unos minutos- la sonrisa en los labios de la mujer sólo le decían que corriera pero ella optó por asentir lentamente, tragó con algo de dificultad al ver como sólo faltaban Hinamori y Rukia por salir

-Que te vaya bien Soi-chan- se despidió Rukia sonriendo

-Hasta mañana Soi-san-Hinamori movió su mano a modo de despedida y entonces cerraron la puerta del aula… la peliazul estaba sudando frío

-Has estado muy distraída en esta clase Soi Fong, dime ¿Hay algo que te preocupe o te moleste?- preguntó acercándose a la menor que retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con su escritorio

-N-No… para nada… Yoru-ugh es decir Urahara-sensei- esto último lo dijo con sorna

-¿Segura? Parecías muy distraída o mejor dicho interesada en algo…- la morena dejó caer una tiza que llevaba con ella al suelo "accidentalmente", sonrió coquetamente y se inclinó para cogerla dejando asía la vista de Soi Fong sus pechos

-Y-Yo no… es decir… no… pero… es… yo… tu… ¡Usted!- la mujer seguía acercándose a ella, ya comenzaba a sentir su aroma a lirios… unos pasos más y estaría frente a ella

-¿Yo? ¿Hay algo malo conmigo?-

-Sí, ¡NO!... B-Bueno en realidad… yo…- miró a la mujer… o mejor dicho a los pechos de la mujer ya que por su estatura estaban prácticamente en su cara… alzó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos dorados, luego miró sus labios… se veían tan suaves y provocativos… pero parecían secos… parecía como si necesitar- No

-Dime que sucede… Yo podría ayudarte con tu problema…- la mujer se inclinó hasta quedar muy cerca de ella hasta el punto en que sus respiraciones chocaban, la menor cerró lentamente sus ojos y lamió sus labios por instinto  
>-Dímelo… Soi-chan- su nombre lo dijo casi ronroneando provocando que la chica se erizara totalmente, sin embargo terminó de cerrar sus ojos antes de murmurar…<p>

-Quiero besarte- la mujer de piel morena sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno antes que nada quería decir que... eliminé dos fics por lo que habrán notado, creo, no sé, quizás... bueno la cosa es que... que... si me quieren insultar en mi perfil estará mi FB y mi ask (este ultimo no lo uso) para los que lo pidieron u_u la cosa es que mi cerebro colapsó, por una parte las zanpakutou y eso... por otro lado me estanque, de verdad lo siento por quienes seguían aquellos fics... están en el Lost Wood de mi mente...<strong>

**No me maten… bueno, si quieren pueden hacerlo… pero… pero… entonces nunca podría actualizar este fic! Vale, que lo hago cada 6 meses xD pero ESTOY DE VACAAAAAS y me he propuesto terminar este fic antes de iniciar clases, agradezcan a las diosas, Din, Nayru y Farore… pero ante todo a Nayru por brindarme la Sabiduría a las 3 am para terminar este cap de 3 hojitas de Word no mas xD… juro que ya no seré tan faquín inconstante, POR ZELDA!**

**H. Dleifder**


End file.
